


Rest Beside Me, I'll Take Care Of You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [35]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for femslashficlets prompt table challenge,Lilac, Magenta: This shade of dark red is associated with passion, love and the sheer thrill of being alive, especially after surviving a harrowing experience.





	Rest Beside Me, I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets prompt table challenge, _Lilac, Magenta: This shade of dark red is associated with passion, love and the sheer thrill of being alive, especially after surviving a harrowing experience_.

The hatch slides closed behind her with a soft hiss as Shepard catches her breathe while pulling her shoulders back. Her head was ringing with the echo of weapons fired; every part of her body ached from the exertion of the fighting she and her people had just done.

She hoped that it would be enough to stop the goals of both the Reapers and Cerberus.

"Shepard?"

Sarah turned slowly to see Tali watching her as the Quarian came up beside her. Sarah smiled slowly at her as she grasped Tali's hand.

"Hey, Tali. We did it."

"We did. You have given the galaxy time to breathe and prepare for the Reapers. But first, let's get you out of that armor and make sure you rest before taking on the rest of the galaxy again," Tali said, gently leading Shepard towards the armory.

Later, they're resting in Shepard's quarters as Tali quietly holds a dozing Shepard in her arms. Sarah tightened her arms around Tali's middle and murmured into her shoulder; Tali sighed softly, tenderly working her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, Shepard. I won't leave you alone."


End file.
